Life, Love and Adventure
by MyKneeBeScratchy
Summary: As Twilight and her friends experience love and begin to find a groove to settle within in life, Celestia has to deal with her insecurities and a conflict begins to form on the horizons of Equestria. A strange new cult of ponies begins to arise, and they have malicious intentions as they attempt to burn Equestria to the ground.


AN: This story will contain Flutterdash, Rarijack, and Twiluna. I appreciate any and all criticism, because it helps me grow as a writer. I hope anyone who reads enjoys.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyville, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Certainly it was a perfect day as the townsfolk all moved along, visiting the various shops and market stalls, chatting with friends, or enjoying a late lunch. However it was within a certain purple Alicorn's home and Ponyvilles own library, where three dumbstruck ponies all sat, staring at the two pegasi in the middle of the room.

"So let me get this straight, you and Dash... are dating?!" questioningly asked Twilight Sparkle, shock clouding her features.

"Yes Twilight we are dating" Confirmed both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash the two of them slightly uneasy. An awkward net of silence was cast over the Library; everypony inside unsure of what to say next; other than the bouncing pink pony who didn't seem all that surprised.

The lack of response seemed to be getting at Fluttershy, who was starting to feel, and look extremely uncomfortable. At the very least Fluttershy was expecting to hear something, even if it was negative. It had been two weeks since Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had become marefriends. So they both had decided that their friends needed to know. Which placed them here at this moment, sitting in the Ponyville Library surrounded by (almost) all of their completely mind blown friends.

"Well that is just super-duper! Isn't it Gummy?" The alligator himself appearing out of nowhere and attaching his jaw to Pinkies mane. "Wait… this calls for a Congratulations-Flutters-and-Dashie-for-Becoming-Marefriends-Party! Oh I am so happy for you two" Pinkie Pie shouted with a laugh enveloping the two blushing mares in a massive hug. It was then (thanks to Pinkie's random outburst) that the others were shaken out of the shocked and awkward silence.

"Oh darlings it was quite rude of me to sit there in shock, I want you both to know you have my full support… However I am curious as to how you two managed to get together in the first place?" Rarity inquired giving two of her best friends a hug. Her need for gossip and romance fueling the question as her thoughts ran rampant. "_This has to be the most romantic thing since… well… ever! Two of my closest friends finding love, it really brings hope to my heart. _

"Ah am mighty curious as well as to how ya two came to be ah item, but ah want you both to know that yall have ma full support" Applejack drawled joining the enlarging group hug.

"Oh I am happy for you girls as well, you just took me completely by surprise is all." Twilight stated joining in on the hug, and helping to reassure her friends that she would always have their backs. "However I think you both have some explaining to do".

Taking a few deep breaths, and gathering her thoughts, Fluttershy told their story.

_Um… well. It all started after the young flyers competition, Dash invited me to every one of her practices and I went every time… I have always loved watching Dashie fly, since I was a filly and we first met. Watching Dashie fly has made me feel better, and feel like I was important. Really now that I think about it I can't believe I didn't realize I loved her earlier. But anyway Dash had invited me to all of her practices. And I mean at first that was what they were… just practices, nothing really special about them, but it all changed after the Tornado Duty incident. Suddenly half the "practices" were talking and just hanging out. Some days we would talk all day and Rainbow would walk me home. I was so happy, it was like flight school all over again: Dashie and I talking all day without a care in the world. And after that it just kept evolving, soon we were going out for lunch, taking naps together, until eventually I knew there was something there. _

_But it wasn't until one day that Dashie was all nervous and I knew something was wrong, so I asked her what was up. Then without a reply Dashie just kissed me and flew off really fast. I remember standing there for five minutes my hoof brushing my lips before I realized what had happened. And I knew that Dash must have realized that she had feelings for me. So knowing exactly where Dash went I slowly made my way to her house. The entire way there I was still attempting to comprehend everything, until I decided we would have to sit down, talk, and figure it out together. Once I got there I knocked on the door… and no answer. I noticed one of the windows was open and I knew Dashie wouldn't mind. So after slipping through the window I began to walk towards Dash's room, and I could hear Dash muttering to herself in her room. _

"_Stupid, stupid, how could I have been so stupid". I walked up to her bedroom door and called her name… silence. Entering her room I saw a lump in the bed, and as I approached Rainbow was crying for me to forgive her. But I wouldn't hear it, and I just climbed on the bed and kissed her. The kiss didn't last very long but it told Dashie all that she needed to know. And then after that we sat down and decided that we would give a relationship a try._

"That pretty much sums it all up I think, you told it really well Fluttershy" Rainbow complimented as she nuzzled her marefriend. "Now! Everypony in this room has to swear they won't tell a soul how mushy I was."

"Don't worry Rainbow your secret is safe with us" all the others giggled out. "Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." Pinkie Pie actually put a cupcake in her eye, which got a few glances from the others.

"I am proud of you Fluttershy darling, who would have thought that it was you who initiated this relationship. I think you have really come on your way in being assertive." Rarity complemented. "_Oh dear look at the time"_ thought Rarity as she took a quick glance at the clock. "_WAIT! Two Thirty!."_

"Why thank you Rarity, it means a lot to me that you think that... Rarity…you look kind of pale are you feeling okay… if you don't mind me asking that is."

"Oh dear I really must be going, I have a dress line that I have to get to the train station in ten minutes"

"Oh that's ok Dashie and I should probably get going soon as well… you know if that's ok with everypony else of course"

"Well ah gotta get back to the farm and see if Applebloom has finished all her chores."

"Well it was nice seeing you girls but I am having Princess Luna over toni-" Began Twilight only to be cut off as five ponies went their separate ways before she could even finish. "_Those girls"_ thought Twilight with a roll of her eyes "_what would I do without them."_

It had been about twenty minutes since the girls had left and Twilight was cleaning up for Luna's visit later that night. Earlier she had sent Spike out to the market to get some things, and she was waiting on his return. However Twilight was very excited for her visit with Luna later.

Ever since last Nightmare Night, Luna had been over a few times to stargaze. Tonight was one of the few nights that the Princess had off and she was devoting it to spend time with Twilight and watch the night. Twilight loved her friends, but she knew in her heart that none of them could ever understand her in the same way that Luna did. It was like if you could have a friend that was more of a best friend than your best friends… which doesn't make any sense, but regardless that is what Luna was to Twilight.

"Twilight I'm home from the market, and I was wondering if I could spend the night at Rarity's she invited me over to help her out with some stuff" Called out a certain number one assistant.

"Oh okay Spike have a good time and I will see you tomorrow" Said Twilight teleporting right in front of Spike and giving him a hug. Spike ran upstairs to grab some stuff, which he normally never did. Coming back down stairs Spike had a small bag on his back (which Twilight thought was very cute) and an excited expression on his face.

"Oh, Spike I just remembered I have your new comic book that you ordered last week… and what has you so excited, you normally are never 'this' energetic before going to Rarity's." said Twilight with a smile on her face while reaching out with her magic and pulling a comic book into the room, before rolling it up, and popping it into Spike's bag.

"Well Rarity said that the Crusaders are having a sleepover at her place and she said that if I asked they would let me join" Replied Spike with a nervous look on his face while kicking at the floor slightly.

"Oh Spike that is wonderful, it is very rare that you actually get to do anything with anyone your age."

"I know Twi it is just that… I really don't have any friends besides you and the girls. And even then… it isn't the same." Spike sighed with a frown on his face. "What if they don't want me to join in on their sleepover?"

"Spike now you listen to me, the Crusaders will love to have you join in on their sleepover, they love making new friends…. I know that it can be hard sometimes Spike, but I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you." Spoke Twilight in a motherly voice wrapping Spike up in a big hug.

Spike paused in the embrace before slowly responding. "I love you to Twi- mom… I love you mom" Spikes tough side had broken down, he was just a kid after all, and as he returned his mothers hug he never felt more at home, even as tears began to fall. Everyday Spike did his chores, helped Twilight out in anyway he could, but he never really played or was around anyone his age.

Twilight was at a loss for words, she could feel Spike crying into her fur and hugging her back as all of the stress and anxiety that he had been keeping pent up was released. This had never happened before. Spike called her mom, and the only thing that was going through Twilight's head was if she had been a good one. Spike had never opened up like this to her before, he never made himself so vulnerable. So with soothing words Twilight found the solution to both of her present problems, and comforted Spike, calming him down.

"It's ok Spike, you have a lot on your shoulders for such a young dragon…. I think that is my fault, I always have you running some errand or doing some chore… you never have anytime to be a kid. However we are going to change that, you will always be my number one assistant, but I think that you need to spend time with ponies your age, so what would you think of the idea of going to school?"

"Can I think about it?" Came a tentative reply.

"Of course you can, now why don't you get your stuff and head over to Rarity's." Answered Twilight giving Spike a nudge with her wing towards the door. "Oh, and Spike… have a good time, and remember, I love you."

"I love you to… mom." and with that Spike began to make his way over to Raritys.

"_Well this works out nicely, now Spike will be able to get a better sleep because he won't hear Luna and me talking all night about astronomy"_ Happily thought Twilight after Spike had left. "_I still cannot believe that he thinks of me as his mother, I may have to ask Celestia about this, or Luna… I mean what do I know about being a mom." _

A few hours later it was approaching seven thirty, Luna had always come half an hour earlier than the arranged meeting time (which was at eight). For some odd reason that she could not place Twilight was feeling off today. Ever since hearing about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, she could not get the prospect of love off her mind, and ever since Spike had opened up to her she had been questioning how good of a mother she has been. All Twilight could think about was how she had always been hard on Spike, always having him make breakfast, or clean the library, or write reports as she dictated them.

"_What was I thinking, I mean Spike is just a little kid, I have never been the mother he deserves"_ Twilight was unsure how to go about being a good mother. She had always seen Spike as a good friend, or younger brother. Now, however, everything was different. Spike saw Twilight as a mother, and therefore Twilight would have to see Spike as a son.

Then there was the whole thing with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, and their new found relationship. Suddenly Twilights thoughts flew to Luna, and she blushed, coming to the realization that when she was around Luna she felt very much like how Fluttershy had described.

"_Do I have feelings for Luna?" _Twilight asked herself… the question remaining unanswered in her mind.

Between the two internal conflicts that Twilight was juggling a good hour had past while her mind waged war on itself. Though there was still no Luna.

"_Maybe she forgot"_ Twilight's rational side questioned.

"_What if she decided she didn't want to hang out" _Twilights insecurities replied

"_What if something happened?"_ Now Twilight was worrying. Then as if on cue a flash of golden light temporarily blinded Twilight. Blinking through the unbearable light she could make out a scroll, suddenly hit with realization the Alicorn reached out with her magic and unrolled the scroll, reading its contents.

_Twilight,_

_It is me Celestia, I am coming to get you right now I have left sufficient time for you to cover your eyes. _

Reading the letter over once more Twilight finally got the memo and not a moment later a bright flash almost blinded her (with her eyes closed and her hoof covering her face!). Standing before Twilight stood her former mentor… Princess Celestia.

"Come Twilight, I shall explain everything on the way" Celestia explained. Not needing to be told twice Twilight took a step toward Celestia and in an explosion of heat and light they were gone.

Canterlot Castle Two Hours Prior.

It was around 6:30 and Luna was talking with her sister before she left for Ponyville.

"Farwell sister, I shall speak with you more tomorrow, I cannot be late for my visit with Twilight Sparkle" Luna said as she gave her sister a goodbye hug.

"Ok Lulu, please be careful and have a good time" Celestia stated in her motherly tone. "I know you have planned this for a long time"

"Do not worry Tia I can take care of myself- and yes I have planned this for a while now I just cannot wait to see Twilight again" Replied Luna an unnoticeable blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well where does Auntie "Lulu" think she is going, I wanted to speak with her this evening" Scoffed a certain Prince Blueblood.

"Blueblood my sister has planned this trip for over a month and you knew very well ahead of time" Warned Celestia, her glare itself radiating heat.

"Well, if my concerns about nightmare over there were not already enough I now have several more that I must bring up" Stated Blueblood, completely ignoring the warning.

Luna looked as though a cold blade was shoved into her heart. The name she was called gave power to the dark thoughts in her mind and memories long pushed below the surface began to arise again. Tears began to fill Luna's eyes, Blueblood was ruining her evening and calling her a name she desperately wanted to forget.

"Blueblood" Celestia started only to be cut off.

"I would like to know why 'she' is running of too Ponyville to spend time with that undeserving pupil of yours. I want to know why she is leaving to get there early by at least half an hour. And I want to know why you even let her out of the castle to associate with common filth. Especially with the way she behaved last night at dinner and night court! She can't even speak properly and is giving me a bad name!"

If Luna looked hurt before, she looked extremely upset now. Not only was he insulting her but he was also insulting Twilight. It looked like any second Luna might burst. Disbelief and anger flashed in Luna's eyes as she suddenly thought.

"_Was this all because last night. I mean sure at dinner I accidentally spilled food all over him, but if he didn't bump into me it never would have happened! I mean so what if later that night when night court began I accidentally spoke my thoughts out loud and ended up calling him a pompous jerk in my introduction. This is all Tia's fault, why did she have to assign Blueblood to be my royal adviser. He has just bullied me and made my life around the castle harder. The stupid foal!" _

"Blueblood! Your concerns are noted now please leave!" Celestia replied, her eyes burning with a warning fire.

"Oh I am not done yet Auntie, I have it on good authority that nightmare is a fillyfooler… a filthy fillyfooler who has a big crush on the commoner turned princess… Twilight Sparkle!" Shouted Blueblood, who now turned to Luna, staring into her teary eyes he began to yell at her. "You are disgusting… associating with that cur in such a manner, you are a-"

Luna snapped.

"HOW DARE THOU NAVE, THOU ART PATHETIC, THOU ART WEAK, AND THOU ART IGNORANT. HOW DARE THOU INSULT TWILIGHT, AND HOW DARE THOU INSULT US!" Shouted Luna in the royal Canterlot voice, tears streaming down her cheeks, anger clouding her eyes and filling her voice. With a roar of rage Luna picked up Blueblood in her magic and tossed him into the castle wall at a breakneck speed. His body crunched, and cracked as he slid down the wall. Luna, paused looking horrified at herself, then she took off into the castle, her sobs ringing out to the setting sun.

Blueblood lay on the ground, he was alive but all of his legs were broken and he did not look so great. He had a broken snout, and a very nasty looking bump on his head. Celestia observed the damage, and after finding his conditions treatable… she got mad. This was the last straw, Celestia walked around him practically steaming and her horn began to glow, Blueblood's bones knit back together and his major wounds all healed.

Regaining consciousness Blueblood rose with a smug grin on his face about to utter some insult, but before he could speak he felt Celestia grab him in her magic, and begin to teleport him somewhere. Then without a moments notice he was gone, and Celestia had a letter to send: the guard training facility was getting a new recruit. However Luna was the priority, Celestia broke into a gallop as she headed towards Luna's room. Once at her destination Celestia attempted to open the door… only to find that she could not enter. All she could hear were the sobs of her beloved sister.

"_How dare Blueblood say those things to her, acting like he was so high and mighty. I mean Luna has had some trouble fitting back in after all these years. He will pay for this, I cannot believe I let him continue to act the way he was for so long! Oh this is entirely my fault, I was supposed to protect Luna, but I failed." _

Celestia was starting to get distraught, she could hear things breaking across the barrier she was unable to pass.

"Lulu, please let me in" Begged Celestia. Tears rolling down her cheeks she cried "Please let me help you!"

There was no response other than more sobs. For two hours Celestia had tried to get into the room. Heck she had even tried to blow open the door, but it was to no avail. Luna had always been a better spellweaver than her. The only magic that Celestia really had much prowess in was magic that involved healing or fire; neither of which helped her here. There was only one option, she needed an Alicorn who had stronger magic than Luna, and there was only one. So grabbing her quill she wrote a quick informal letter and sent it. Then she waited, waited the seconds before teleporting into the Golden Oaks Library.

Present

"Wait so you're telling me that Luna has locked herself in her room magically, and won't come out?" Questioned Twilight as her mentor led her towards Luna's room.

"Yes Twilight, I need you to help her, she will not let me in… but she may let you in. And even if she does not you are powerful enough to break through the spell." Celestia answered in a much different tone than anything Twilight had ever heard before. "Here we are, I have business that I must attend to… please Twilight… please help her."

Celestia had left, leaving Twilight all alone in front of Luna's bed chambers. Twilight pressed her ear against the door and behind it soft sobbing could still be heard.

"Luna, it's me Twilight… can I come in?" Asked Twilight the way she would if Spike locked himself in the closet (which had happened on several occasions).

The sobbing stopped, and for a millisecond nothing happened. Until… poof…Twilight was standing before Luna, who had just teleported her into the room.


End file.
